Danganronpa : Generation Zero
by saimatsufanboi
Summary: This will take place 10 years later after the 3 survivors escaped the Danganronpa V3. Hiroichi Sekai and Ichika Okada are the protagonist of this new and badder killing game.


Danganronpa V3 the last game of the danganronpa series that was stopped mainly by Shuichi. Ten years after the V3 game, the world is at peace. But this peace that last for ten years have been destroyed by reviving what was already stopped for a long time. 'KILLING GAME'. A new killing game begins and it's up to the new sixteen students if this will be stopped again or get consumed by despair.

Male: Hello I'm Hiroichi Sekai

female: And I'm Ichika Okada

Both: And we're the protagonist of this newer and badder Danganronpa series.

2 years ago after the DrV3 killing game

"Hiro-kun? Hiro-kun!!" Hiro's foster dad said.

"I'm coming" He yelled as he runs to his dad.

"Yes dad?" He asks.

"We're gonna visit them, dress up then let's go" his foster dad knew that hiro will be sad about it so everytime he visit them he doesn't invite him but this time he know that hiro should overcome this trauma that's why he wantto join him.

"Oh!" Hiro's face turned from happy to sad. "Wait for me dad" Hiro smiled at his dad then he rushed upstairs.

His Dad looks at him and thought "Way to go Hiro, just keep it up and your dream of being a hero will come true soon".

Cemetery

The two are now right in front of his parent's grave.

"Aren't you gonna say anything Hiro?" He said.

"Dad, Mom, I just wanna say even though we only got together for 5 years... *crying* I just wanna say thank you for saving me when I almost got killed. When I become a hero, I swear I will bring justice to you two because I love you two" Hiro said to his parents.

His foster dad pats hiro's head and then hiro hugged him as he cries it all out.

Present

Hiro's POV

I slowly opened my eyes when there's a girl who's right in front of me saying "Hello".

"Ah!" I almost fall back from the chair by the sudden surprise but I manage myself to balance.

I then look at her again. She's giggling as she said "I'm so sorry I just can't help myself to troll someone".

"Are we the only one here?" I ask her.

"I don't know" is her reply. "I can't go out unless I have someone with me. Why you ask? I just find myself here in this strange place".

I look down and then saw a paper underneath the table. "To all the people who's in this place must come to the gym for the meeting" I read aloud so she can also hear.

"Well that means we're going to the gym then" I told her.

She nods then asked "Haven't you noticed something at the wall?".

I look around and noticed that "there's no window here".

"Yeah, then we're gonna die here from suffocation"

"But are you breathing fine?"

"Yeah, that's odd". "let's stop and chit chat and go to the gym" She said to me. I nod at her then we walked our way to the gym using the map shown in the paper.

 _Gym_

As we open the door we saw 14 other students in the gym.

They look us for a few minutes without saying anything until she asked "I-Is there something you want from us?".

"Ichika?" a guy with an eye patch asked.

"Is that you?" she said with a smile.

"you're here too? yehey" the two said in unison.

"oh!... sorry" the two apologized.

"I think there's we should introduce ourselves so that it won't be awkward anymore" a girl with a headphone suggest.

"Ok I'll go first. I'm Ichika Okada, mostly known for being the ultimate actress"

"I'm Ryuji Aoyama, I'm also known as the Ultimate Alchemist"

"Katsuki Aoshi losers, I'm the ultimate Racer. Not gonna boast but I'm fucking undefeated when it comes to motor bike racing"

"I don't give a shit about your achievements, anyways I'm Eimi Date, Ultimate Martial Artist. I'm excelled at kickboxing so want me to kick your tongue?"

"The name's Sakura Garu Kotobuki, also known as the ultimate leader, Crime Leader that is"

"Chiyoko Hatanaka's my name, and my talent is the ultimate stuntman"

"I'm Sora Nagato, the Ultimate astronomer is the best talent I've ever achieved"

"I'm Sara Ono, The ultimate composer"

"I'm the one who painted the most viewed painting called despair's piece of art. I'm Itsuki Kodaka, The ultimate artist"

I'm Asahi Mori, Ultimate guitarist. Also, I'm partner with Sara because she's the reason why I'm famous"

"Hello guys my name is Kotori Uehara, ultimate writer. I'm very happy to see you here"

"I'm Yuuto Nakama, Ultimate gangster if you got a problem with me? Let's settle this here, fist to fist"

"Y-Yui S-S-Saeki, I'm the" She hides herself to Yuuto's back feeling scared.

"She's the ultimate doctor/nurse. It's ok now" He start to comfort her.

"Hana Ogata, Ultimate chef. The one who makes the most delicious food in this world"

"If you saw my vids then that means you know me already but anyways I'm Mayuko Fujita, most recognized as the Ultimate Vlogger"

"you're the last person who doesn't introduce yet. Who are you?"

"I'm Hiroichi Sekai, also called the hero of this world and my ultimate is obvious. Ultimate Hero"

"very well folks" a voice was heard from the speaker.

"Let me introduce you to someone. The cutest and the best stuff toy of them all, Monokuma 2.0" After hearing the introduction, we look at the stage and saw a robot boy with bear ears.

"welcome my students, today is the day that I'll tell you something interesting"


End file.
